Recently, in the cable industry, various materials have been introduced as substituents for PVC. Thereamong, olefin-based resin used as a cable material has attracted attention in various fields due to stable properties, relatively broad processing conditions, and excellent insulation performance of the resin. In addition, olefin-based resin has competitive price and stable processability, thereby being able to be molded under various conditions regardless of the size of a cable.
However, such olefin-based resin also has a limitation in realizing the flame retardancy of a cable. In particular, in a market where eco-friendliness arises, realization of flame retardancy by introducing a halogen-free flame retardant to an olefin-based resin is a great subject in developing a flame-retardant material.
As one example to address the aforementioned problem, KR 10-2010-0017356 A introduces use of a metal hydroxide-based flame retardant. However, the metal hydroxide-based flame retardant should be introduced in an amount of 70% or more to realize sufficient flame retardancy. In such a situation, there are difficulties in realizing the appearance of a cable, and thus, fundamental problems of an olefin-based resin are still present.